


Clumsy

by mychemicalcass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Car Accident, M/M, Memory Loss, this is so cute im
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalcass/pseuds/mychemicalcass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets into a car accident and loses his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

Kageyama should've known this would happen. With Hinata's clumsiness, and his lack of sense, it should've been obvious.

However, this was not Kageyama's train or thought when he got a call saying Hinata had been in a car accident. He was absolutely horrified, sprinting to his car and speeding off to the hospital before the news could even sink in.

Hinata had to be okay. The energetic orange haired boy had to be okay. Kageyama told himself this over and over on the drive over to the hospital. Perhaps if he thought it enough, it /would/ be okay. That's all he cared about. Hinata being alright.

After what seemed like hours he finally reached the hospital, nearly forgetting to lock his car as he slammed the door shut and ran into the buildings lobby, breathing frantic and eyes wide.

He quickly approached the desk, and stuttered to the woman sitting, "H-Hinata Sh-Shouyou."

"Room 101," the nurse said after checking, expression holding pity upon seeing the look of panic, fear, and desperation in Kageyama's eyes.

The ravenette only nodded, heading off in that direction, heart thumping against his chest at a rapid pace. What if Hinata wasn't okay? What if he was badly hurt? What if he died? Kageyama pushed the thought out of his mind. He didn't want to think about that.

Approaching the door to room 101, the boy paused, hand resting on the handle. He had to force himself to push the door open, breathing stilling as he hesitantly looked inside. 

He let out a breath of relief when he saw Hinata sitting up, hand holding his head. Bandages covered nearly every inch of him. His head, a large white pad on his cheek. Bandages wrapped up both arms, and on his thighs. Blood seeped through the wraps.

"Hinata," Kageyama whispered, sitting down in the chair next to his bed. Hinata looked confused for a moment, before rasping out, "Who are you?"

The ravenette felt his heart clench, and his eyes widened. Hinata had to remember him. "I-I'm Kageyama, I'm on the volleyball team with you. I'm your partner. I'm your.." he paused, the word feeling foreign on his tongue. "I'm your friend."

The orange haired boy only cocked his head, trying his best to scrape his mind for any memories of the boy in front of him. However, nothing came to mind.

"H-Hinata, please, you have to remember me." Kageyama was nearly pleading. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't," the small boy whispered, unable to help but feeling guilt.

Kageyama's hands shook, staring at the boy with wide eyes. This had to be a joke. Yes, that's all it was, Hinata was just joking with him. He was sure of it. There was no way he could forget him.

"K-Kageyama?" Hinata questioned tentatively, stumbling over the name and saying it slowly, as if sounding it out. "Who exactly am I?"

That was something else. It was one thing for Hinata not to recognize him, but for him to not even recognize himself was something else. "Y-you're Hinata Shouyou. You're a first year at Karasuno," he said quietly, almost inaudible.

The orange haired boy nodded. "So I'm on the volleyball team?" he questioned, cocking his head. "Am I good?"

Kageyama nodded slowly. "Yeah, you are. And you can jump higher than anyone I've ever met," he said softly, feeling his heart clench. 

Hinata smiled. "That's good to know." This wasn't right. This wasn't the Hinata Kageyama knew. This wasn't his partner. This wasn't the Hinata Kageyama was slowly falling in love with. It wasn't right.

-time skip-

It felt like forever until the small boy was released from the hospital. Hinata had requested that Kageyama take him to meet the people who had been his teammates. 

The black haired boy quickly obliged, driving them to the school where volleyball practice was taking place. He had missed it today, saying that he wanted to be there when Hinata was released.

It grew eerily quiet when the pair walked in, all eyes going to Hinata. They had all been informed what happened to the orange haired boy, and how he barley remembered anything. 

Suga was the one who broke the silence, walking over and smiling brightly at the boy. "I'm glad you're okay, Hinata. I'm Sugawara," he said. 

Hinata grinned back, shaking the others hand. "Kageyama told me all your names, I just don't know who's who," he said. 

"Alright, well, we can go around and say our names, so you know who we are," Suga suggested, being the kindhearted boy he was.

"Alright!" Hinata chirped, face brightening. Even though he lost his memory, he was still the energetic and happy boy he was before.

Daichi started, raising his hand a bit and saying, "Daichi." He smiled at the short boy. Then Asahi, followed by Tanaka and Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, Tsukkishima, Yamaguchi (who hugged Hinata and said repeatedly how he hadn't deserved to lose his memory), Ukai and Takeda. The orange haired boy greeted them all with a bright smile.

"So Hinata, do you want to try playing volleyball again?" Suga questioned, making the boy turn towards him. "Alright!" It surprised everyone how upbeat Hinata was, despite the situation, but then again, it was Hinata.

The orange haired boy tried receiving, setting, serving, even his and Kageyama's quick, but he seemed to be horrible at all of them. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with himself.

Despite losing his memory, Hinata still got frustrated every time he missed something, and after a mere half hour, he resorted to curling himself into a fetal position in the corner, head between his knees. He was completely silent. It was Kageyama who decided to say something, much to everyone else's surprise.

He walked over to the orange haired boy, and crouched next to him. He placed his hand on his shoulder, and shook it roughly, exclaiming, "Of course you're going to be bad, you just lost your memory, Hinata! Stop moping over it and get back out there and practice! It's the only way you'll get better, and we need you!" A few moments of silence passed, before Kageyama whispered, only loud enough for he and Hinata to head, "I need you." His cheeks were stained pink.

The orange haired boy looked up with shimmering eyes, a bright smile on his face. He launched his arms around the black haired boy, hugging him tightly. Kageyama went rigid, and awkwardly returned the hug, not quite sure what to do.

Then Hinata pulled back, just an inch, and as if nobody else were in the room, pressed his lips to Kageyama's, his own cheeks a dark pink. The black haired boys blush only darkened, so it was now a dark red and his eyes were wide. After a moment, he relaxed into the kiss, and returned it. This was right. He saw some of Hinata's old qualities returning, some of which he loved.

How bright he always was, how hard he tried, how he was so bold, how he went from upset to lively in just a second. There were a million things Kageyama could list that he loved about the boy, some things he hoped would return after him losing his memory.

The rest of the team was quiet, and surprisingly, Tsukki was the one who broke the silence, turning to Yamaguchi, and saying, "You owe me five dollars." Neither Hinata or Kageyama seemed to notice.

When they finally pulled apart, breathing uneven, cheeks flushed, and foreheads pressed together, Kageyama mumbled, "You better not be that clumsy again and get into another accident. I don't want anything else happening to you."

Hinata only smiled, pressing a kiss to the taller's cheek before saying, "I won't, not with you by my side." Kageyama averted his gaze as his blush darkened. It was amusing his easily he got flustered. Then again, it wasn't as if the black haired boy was used to it, exactly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, dumbass. I've never been that frightened. I didn't like it," Kageyama whispered, looking back at the short boy. Hinata gave a soft smile. "I promise I won't, Kageyama."


End file.
